Hu Hong
Hu Hong (胡宏) was born on January 12, 1997. Hu is a former third generation member of Shiko Jikan. History Early Life Hu Hong was born on January 12, 1997 in Beijing, China to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2010 Hu became a third generation member of Shiko Jikan , along with Xiaoli Zhilan. Hu's debut single was Suki Sugite Baka Mitai. 2011 Hu starred in the drama, Animal Academy. On October 23, Hu had her first solo FC event. 2012 On February 18, Hu announced her graduation from Shiko Jikan. "I Hu Hong will graduate from Shiko Jikan and Hello! Project on April 30, 2012. Two years ago, I was added to Shiko Jikan. I thought it would be a breeze performing my best, but I learned that even my best wasn't enough. I always felt pressured to over exceed and to become center. I did succeed in that, but I never felt connected to the songs. I hate to admit it, but I just feel out of place.here. The fourth gen works harder and get more done than I ever had. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I think it's time that I leave. I feel like there's just a gap between the real me and the Shiko Jikan me. It's been bothering me for awhile now that I couldn't connect to our songs. When I leave, I'll be focusing full time on my education and I plan on moving back to China. I think this will be for the best for me and Shiko Jikan. I talked this over with Tsunku-San and Akami-San and already have a date for graduation. I hope this doesn't get you mad but I'm leaving without a ceremony. I don't think I deserve it. Tsunku did say however I would have a private graduation ceremony, he insisted it. I thank you for everything and I hope you support Shiko Jikan, even in my departure." Hu Hong, Third Generation Member On April 30, Hu graduated from Shiko Jikan and UP FRONT PROMOTION to pursue a normal life. 2014 On February 9, Hu opened a blog, where she confirmed that she was living in Nagano, Japan and would graduate from high school in March. Profile *'Name:' Hu Hong (胡宏) *'Nickname(s): '''Hu-Chuu (胡·チュウ), Hoshi-Tan (星タン) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace: Beijing, China *'''Bloodtype: B *'Height: '''154 cm *'Hello!Project Status''' **2010-01-31 Shiko Jikan Member **2010-01-31 Member **2012-04-31 Graduated *'Up Front PROMOTION Status' **2010-01-31 Member **2012-04-31 Retired *'Years in Hello! Project: '''2 years *'Shiko Jikan Color': '''Maroon' *'Specialty: '''Drawing *'Looks Up To: Kawazu Autumn, Lei Huian, Mahiro Rima *'''Hello!Project Groups: **Shiko Jikan (2010-2012) Singles Participated In Shiko Jikan #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (Debut) #Crazy, Junjou, Seishun #Kyori #All I want is YOU #Natsu no go aisatsu #MAGIC WINGS #Asa no Taiyou (Final) Trivia *She is known to be humble and honest. *She gets stressed easily. *She despises crowds. *She never had a blog. *She doesn't like speaking on stage. *She was known to have a sense of fashion. *She was close with Xiaoli Zhilan. *It seems that she has OCD. *Her favorite book series is the Percy Jakson series. *She felt that the fourth generation did more than her. *She was center during her stay in Shiko Jikan. Category:2010 Debuts Category:2012 Departures Category:2012 Graduations Category:Chinese Nationality Category:Members from Beijing Category:Shiko Jikan Category:Shiko Jikan Member Category:Shiko Jikan Former Member Category:Shiko Jikan Third Generation Category:Former Member Category:Births in 1997 Category:January Births Category:Maroon Member Color